1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carpenters tools, and more particularly, is concerned with a device which is used to straighten boards which are being applied across joists, rafters or studs, or other board supporting members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When carpenters apply boards, particularly tongue and groove siding or decking, across board supporting members, such as joists, rafters or studs, they almost universally are faced with the problem that some of the boards are bowed and bent, and therefore do not lie straight and parallel with the adjacent board. This condition is normally corrected by the use of a flat pry-bar or chisel to dig into the board supporting member and pry the offending board into a straight position for nailing. Such process may tear up both the boards being applied and the board supporting members to a considerable extent, and may require the help of another person.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,515, issued to D. Larios, et al, presents an adjustable decking and framing tool, one of whose functions is the pushing and pulling of deck boards into position for nailing. This device is designed for the movement of floor decking only. Due to its design, which involves the pivoting of a base member and of a lever arm about a single clevis pin, this device is not suitable for the pushing of vertical or overhead boards into position. Furthermore, the displacement of the device is severely limited and, when used in its pulling mode, severely gouges the already laid decking.
What is needed is a tool which can be used to straighten warped or bent boards, particularly pieces of siding or decking, so that they can be nailed into proper position across joists, rafters or studs, regardless of whether the application is below, as with decking, or vertical, as with siding, or overhead, as with vaulted or other ceilings.
The tool should not damage the crooked boards or previously applied boards, and should only have minimal damaging effect on the board supporting members. Since much siding and decking is constructed with tongue and groove lumber, the tool should be adaptable to such tongue and groove lumber in various sizes as well as to regular dimensional lumber.
Finally, the tool should be simple, yet sturdy.